


To Where it all Began

by Evenceflux18



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), Missing Link (2019), ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Chaos, Comedy, Detention, Developing Friendships, F/M, Funny, High School, M/M, Riots, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenceflux18/pseuds/Evenceflux18
Summary: This is the story of how the birth of a new friendshipTo where it all started from flying chairs towards the councelor's office
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind, Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast, Norman Babcock/Neil Downe
Kudos: 4





	To Where it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of their lifelong friendship...

It was another sunny and usual day for the students to walk around the school's hallway minding their own business from surviving their agonizing school year that involves facing stupid paperworks and boring required performances as to their extent..

the school bell rang, alarming the students to proceed on to their next class...

Walking on the hallway, the young red haired Portley-Rind strolled towards her locker to grab her few books and papers for the next class when a sudden crowd of students began to ran across the hallway in a hurry

A young orange haired boy in a jacket pulled her arm, her eyes looked at him suprisingly, noticing that he was one of her classmates

"Neil?! What is going on?" Worriedly patting the boy's arm, she stared at him still grabbing her by the arm

Neil heaved "there's...*pants* a commotion.." and he breathe to somehow supress his exhaustion "some kids were beating the other ones..." 

Hearing this made her eyes wide, 

A fist fight? Now that is something elese she has to see!

Within an instant, Neil suddenly felt a strong pull on his shoulders forcefully, he stared in shock as Winnie's eyes began to shine with excitement "What? Where?!" She asked with anticipation

Opening his mouth to reply, he was cutted out by one of the students, stopping herself as she stared at them

"THEY'RE AT THE CAFETERIA YOU DOOFUS!" the oddly blue haired girl exclaimed at them 

"Well?! What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!!" Winnie yelled and waved her hand with a wide smile across her face as well as the other girl followed behind her

Neil huffed and cleaned his jacket with a sigh

"Man, these girls are terrifying..." he whispered before catching up at the two  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Upon reaching the cafeteria, they witnessed a group of students already crowding themselves in front of the grand court as screams of fear mixed with loud cheering overwhelmed the place

A plastic chair instantly flew from the crowd, landing directly towards the other groups of students, including the three of them

"Look out!"

Jumping from fear, the three manage to avoid the projectile crashing on one of the cafeteria's table

"THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!!" Neil screamed from the loud area when students began to backed away 

"Just my luck! A perfect day to start my morning!" Winnie grinned as he stood up, the blue haired girl nodded her head in agreement

"Hey, your cool...Coraline's the name by the way, Coraline Jones..." she smiled, reaching her hand towards the red haired girl in which she smiled back

"Winifred Portley - Rind, Winnie's the nickname by the way.." 

They shook hands with a grin not minding the ruckus of commotion behind them

Neil could only give them a dead stare "Seriously? Right now?" 

The two girls looked at him

"You never know how a girl's mind would work Neil.." Winnie replied 

"Especially at this point, we want excitement and thrill!" Coraline nodded her head

Neil raised his brow at them "By what? Seeing beating other kids' Butts is what makes you both feel excited?"

Coraline sighed "Oh don't you just love the noise? Oh! Especially that high pitched scream just now..." closing her eyes as she heared a desperate scream coming behind her, her eyes shot open in shock

Wait a minute..

That sounded familiar..

Turning her head to look back, the crowd parted instantly, revealing a group of large and tall freshmens in a varsity jackets pinning down one of their enemies which is much smaller than them

"IT'S THE JOCKS!" Neil screamed ruffling his hair in terror while the girls only stared at the view unimpressed

The crowd continued to shout in a frenzy, while others decided themselves to stop them, trying to step in the fight when the doors suddenly burts open attracting all the attention, everyone turned their heads revealing the three Guidance Councelers with a furious stare daggering the students one by one, scanning their eyes to find the commotion

"Out of the way kids!" The woman pushed the students away until they made a path towards the group of redhanded kids

"Sir Frost!" One of the jocks exclaimed as he was being pinned down by a dark haired boy wearing a red jacket, also looked in surprised towards the intimidating counselor

"What in a world happened here?!" Lionel shook and turned his head towards Adelina who's dragging two boys as well as Susan carefully cradled an eyepatched student on his arms

Adeline scoffed "well well well, look what we have here, two little trouble makers..." throwing the two boys on the floor, the tall one groaned in pain from the impact 

"OW THAT HURTS!" 

"I-I think my back just worsen.." the dark, curly haired boy whimpered and rubbed his bruised eye as they both stood up

"Hold on, I think I just heared someone familiar..." Coraline peered her head towards the crowd

Lionel sighed, rubbing his gorehead in frustration "no... not two.. but FOUR..." 

"Come on boys...let's get you to the office and have a talk..." Susan pushed them towards the door and the crowd started to spread out

"Nothing to see here children! Leave and proceed to your class!" Adelina shouted as she pushed the wounded jocks towards the cafeteria as well

Neil, Winnie and Coraline could only opened their mouth in disbelief when they finally saw the familiar four boys following the Frost's trail outside  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Inside the office, Lionel slammed his table as forcefully has he could, causing the eight boys to shut their mouth and stared at him in regret...well for the other four boys atleast

The jocks only rolled their eyes..

Lionel looked at them one by one, observing from head to toe and up to their wounds from the other goup, the tall one wiped his bleeding nose and sniffed casually, as the red jacketed one clutched his sore fist, trying to hide his wound from everybody else, while the dark one could only stared at the table in shock, speechless or even traumatized as he was supressing the pain from his left eye, the eyepatched one however, gave Lionel this sternful look, eventhough his face had scars and sore spots, he kept on staring at him...

He began to feel the danger from the boy's eyes and he quickly shook his head

"Now tell me..." he started "WHAT IN A WORLD ARE YOU BOYS DOING?!" 

The eyepatched boy stood with confident and pointed his hand towards the jocks, blaming them

"THEY STARTED IT!"

"OH SHUT UP!" The jocks yelled back in response

"You're bullying an innocent girl you morons!" he continued to defend himself

The red jacketed joined in and stood up

"AND IT'S MY COUSIN YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF!" He shouted, stomping his foot towards the other group to scare them, the two remaining boys instantly scurried themselves and pulled the raging boy away

"SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!" Lionel boomed and everyone quickly lowered their voices and sat back just in time Susan opened the door bringing a large sack with unknown materials inside

Lionel pulled the sack and showed it towards them "you see this? This...are the materials that the other students collected that you used during your nonsense behaviour..."

Quickly reaching the materials inside, he pulled out different sorts of materials, from rocks, books and other stuff, jocks instantly retrieve their things and sat again

"Oh dear.." Lionel pulled a long guitar like instrument "who owns this thing?!" 

"My shamisen!" The eyepatched boy ran towards the instrument and embraced the material tightly, followed by a thank you, Lionel couldn't help but to feel a little bit of sympathy towards the boy

He went to grab another one and pulled out a single shoe..

when he noticed the tall one had an exposed foot, He sighed

"It's yours take it, I don't need to ask about it..." 

The boy greatfully took the shoe from elder "It's a pleasure meeting you sir.." he replied backing away

Lionel blinked "Umm...okay?" He awkwardly grabbed another material when he felt something cold and heavy, he gripped the oddly looking tool forcefully

"What the-?" He asked himself in wonder as he stared at it

"WHO IN THE WORLD BROUGHT A WRENCH IN THIS SCHOOL?!"

A hand raised quietly as Lionel eyes went directly towards the silent dark curly haired boy

It was one of his students from his class...

He exclaimed "what is this?"

The boy stared at him "it's a wrench sir..." he casually replied

Lionel blinked in irritation "I know that this is a wrench, what I meant is...why did you have this? IN SCHOOL."

The boy only shrugged in silent

Adelina whispered towards Susan with an impressed look

"Good weapon of choice if I do say so myself..."

Susan nodded in agreement

"THAT'S HIM! HE USED THAT WRENCH TO SWOOP OUR FEET LANDING ON OUR BUTTS!" 

He retorted, channeling all his fears and rage "Y-you were trying to crush me WITH A TABLE!" he stopped as he remembered what happened "and you called me mophead!" The jocks rolled his eyes again, pulling one of their comrade's arm revealing an awful bite mark 

"YOU BIT HIM!" He yelled "WITH YOUR MOUTH!"

the tall dark haired yelled back "I DID! SO WHAT?!"

"ALL RIGHT CALM DOWN EVERYBODY.." Lionel sighed and stood up, throwing the wrench back from the sack when he noticed the owner peeked his head and was about to ask him

"still, I am not giving this to you during class, boy, it's dangerous..."

The boy sighed in disappointment

Lionel quickly turned his head towards the jocks laughing, he quickly glared at them

"But that doesn't mean you four are safe.." pointing out with his finger "You started the fight and you should end it.." grabbing a few broomsticks and throwing towards them 

"I want the cafeteria spotless until afternoon.."

The jocks opened their mouth in sync, Lionel raised his brow at them

"Without any help from other students..." 

"This is stupid!" One of the jocks complained when a grip suddenly he felt on his arm

"Do you want to clean the hallway as well?" Adelina added, when one of the memeber's Pushed the complainant's arm shushing him up

"Thank you Mrs. Fortnight..." Linoel bowed as Adeline winked 

the jocks grabbed the broomsticks and went outside the door, leaving the other four boys looking at three counselors staring at them

"As for you four..." Lionel started, placing a hand on his chin as he thought of their own punishment  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Outside the office, Winnie paced back and forth by the door in nervousness

Neil clasped his hands in worry while Coraline sat on the chair with a bored look

"They've been there for an hour..." Neil muutered and heard a scoff from the person beside him

"Psshh who cares, it's professor Frost they've been talking to, obviously he'll go ranting again..."

"Ummm excuse me?" A voice approached them as they turned around to see who, a girl in a black dress stood behind them in a shy manner, combing her long raven hair as she looked at them, Coraline raised her brow

"Umm...are you looking for someone?" She asked and the girl nodded

"I'm...Agatha...Agatha Prenderghast..." she whispered and continued on "I believe my cousin was in the office with the other boys.." 

Winnie stopped and tilted her head "wait, Why did they even got in trouble in the first place?"

Agatha crouched, hiding her own face with her hair in regret 

"It's beca-"

She stopped when the door finally opened slowly, both heads whipped towards doorway when four students went outside in silent

Neil gasped as soon as he saw the familiar red jacket boy, rubbing his shoulders, smiling towards the other three kids he was with

"Norman!!" He screamed in happiness, running towards him for a hug "I am so worried about you dude!!" Giving the young boy a tight embrace, he patted his back in return

Agatha widened her eyes when he saw him and immediately rushed to his side

"Norman! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?!" She asked reaching her trembling hands towards his bandage face, Coraline quickly rushed through them raising her fist and aiming towards the dark curly haired boy in frustration

He cried in pain as he desperately blocked her fists 

"Y-your only making it worse!" He exclaimed "Stop!"

Coraline huffed and placed her hands on her waist "I can't believe you got into a fight! That is so unlike you!" Her eyes brightened in astonishment, he stared at her 

"I-I don't like bullies, plus! I ..and wait...did you just smile at me?" 

Coraline nodded her head 

"YES!!"

"Obviously..." he shook his head

Winnie glared at the tall dark haired boy in front of her chuckling nervously as she crossed her arms with intimidation "Do you mind telling me what happened?" 

He cough, rubbing his cheeks "well...we got into a fight as you can see.."

"Why?" 

He gulped.

"Because I saw a person getting their butts kick?" He replied looking at the red haired silently as she kept her giving him a glare

"Oh come one Winnie! Those two guys need help!" 

"And biting your foes is the answer?"

"No..." he muttered, slouching in guilt,  
he whispered

"But if you were in that situation, I would have to protect you too.."

Hearing his words, Winnie's eyes widened in surprise staring at him in amazement and somehow...

Greatful..

She couldn't help but to smile because of it...

The last boy finally stepped outside the door quitely, holding his shamisen so delicately, Agatha noticed how he turned his head towards with a smile before proceeded to away

That is when she realized the eyepatch on his face

"Wait! Hold on!" She yelled back to call him, Neil and Norman stared at her confusingly as she rushed towards the boy

Agatha played her fingers shyly as he stopped to look at her with his alluring dark brown eyes, waiting for her next words

"You're the one who protected me from those Jocks a while ago...I just wanted to say thank you.." hiding her flushed face from him, he chuckled and nodded his head

"It's fine...I don't like people getting bullied anyways..." he stared back at the office "YOU don't deserved to get bullied.."

Everyone went towards him with a smile as well as Agatha's

"I-I don't like bullies too..." the curly haired boy fiddle his gloved hand as Coraline patted his head

"You swing that wrench really good mate!" The tall one commented making everyone to laugh as they Coraline teasingly punched the stuttering boy, he chuckled shyly 

"Well, if it wasn't for you guys I-I might end up beaten to a pulp with that biting techique of yours..."

Winnie chortled at the tall boy beside him smiling proudly to himself

"Well as what my father would say, the mouth is the best weapon!"

"And he really took it literally.." Winnie whispered at them when the tall one reached his hands in front of them as he grinned

"I'm Eggs, Eggs Trubshaw..."

The red Jacketed and stuttering one reached both their hands as well 

"Norman, Norman Babcock..."

"I-I'm Wybie, short for Wyborn.."

Coraline rolled her eyes

"And you?" Eggs turned his head towards the eyepatched boy with determination

He blinked in suprised for asking his name, he smiled 

"My name is Kubo..." he reached his hands towards them

"Wow! I never thought that meeting you guys is one of the best thing I ever had in my life!" Eggs sighed and everyone else nodded in agreement

Norman stepped in "You know what? Let's hang out! From now on then!" 

"That would be fun!" 

"This is so exciting!"

"I-I think it's great!"

"And that includes you too new transfer student!" Coraline pointed Kubo as he stared at them in shock

Placing a hand on his chest, he asked "M-me?"

"YES!!" everyone shouted in sync

Kubo opened his mouth before he smiled

"I think that's awesome..." he replied, staring at them filled with appreciation and relief to find these kinds of people around

He finally realized

He's lucky to found them..

Eggs yawned and pulled Winnie along "Come on! We gotta finish Mr. Frost's punishment for us..."

Neil raised his brow "and that is?"

Norman sighed and pulled a blank page "five pages of self reflections for today..."

Coraline squinted her eyes because of it "eugh sounds horribly boring..."

"At least it's not that hard.." Wybie replied making Coraline to shook her head

"Yeah yeah whatever you say bigbrain..."

Seeing the group walking away from him, Kubo felt something inside his chest as if it was trying to pull him towards them, a strong feeling of force of bond suddenly appeared from his body, like a string of fate that he was meant to be with those group seeing their smiles and long laughs made his heart remembered the moments he had with his late parents, he couldn't help but to smile

Agatha tilted her head as he looked at him

"Aren't you coming Kubo?"

He whispered to himself "Mother, Father, thank you..."

"Seems like, I found home.."

Running towards Agatha, they manage to catch up from the group, joining in from their random conversations and laughable topics as they walked towards the hallway, enjoying each other's company until the very end of their new long lasting friendship....

And that is just the beginning....


End file.
